


Pinup Calendar April: Steve Rogers - World Art Day

by MsL Draws (joeidevivre)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Body Paint, Digital Art, Embedded Images, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Painting, Partial Nudity, Pinups, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeidevivre/pseuds/MsL%20Draws
Summary: Bucky comes back a bit early from a mission to find Steve finishing painting a gift for him. Just a little thingy he wanted to do inspired by World Art Day, celebrated on April 15th. If there's someone who has been a constant support of his artsy side, that's Bucky. And having being alerted by Jarvis of his arrival, Steve lowered his USO booty shorts to complete the surprise.Bucky loved it and insisted on paying the artist for his hard work. He's just, short of cash at the moment. Let's hope the artist accepts other types of payment  ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯IMPORTANT: Followthis linkto download with full resolution.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Calendar Layout

**Author's Note:**

> Piece done for the Marvel Pin-up Calendar event on Marvel Art Party discord server. 
> 
> This calendar file is ready to print. Please live kudos and share by linking if you like it. But DO NOT REPOST ON ANY PLATFORM PLEASE! **(Note the bare artwork in chapter 2 is not suited to print. The only file ready to print with 300dpi resolution is the one on chapter 1)**
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr page to reblog](https://msl-draws.tumblr.com/post/622073542428721152/pinup-calendar-april-steve-rogers-world-art-day). 
> 
> Check [the collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marvel_PinUp_Calendar_2020_2021) to see the rest of the works done by the discord artists for this project. You can pick the artworks you like the most and create your own customizable calendar July 2020 - December 2021
> 
> Thank you for your support! ❤️

### "Hey Steve! I'm- ...back"

##  IMPORTANT: Follow [this link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FaiYgXp7lLKz2hDdgOCGEa0MY_UtPXVf/view) to download with full resolution. 


	2. Bare Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare artwork without the calendar layout (not suited for printing)

###  "Hey Steve! I'm- ...ᵦᵤₜₜ -ʙᴀᴄᴋ! I'M BACK! ᴵ'ᵐ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ..." 


End file.
